Princess, The Mario Bros Are Sick
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: The Mario Bros. caught the flu! What happens next? My OC, Madz, interrupts Mario from resting due to her love of sick people! Will Mario get his rest and get Madz away from him? A request from someone on here. Oneshot


**Finally! After setting up my laptop, which took a while, I can finally type on the go! I like my new laptop, but I have to get used to it. It might take a while, but I can still upload files to . Anyway, this story was suggested by someone who wanted me to make Mario and Luigi sick. He suggested the flu, appendicitis, chicken pox, or a broken bone. This story will be about Mario and Luigi getting the flu. I might do the other three later, but I hope you enjoy!**

"I'm so sorry, but I don't think you should try to protect me now,"

Peach was sitting on her bed, with the ill Mario Bros in her bed. Moaning, the older one sat up a little bit.

"But Princess, I think I'm-a OK…" he lied. Toad security wasn't the best in the mushroom kingdom. That's why they had to rely on plumbers so often.

"No you aren't. You said you were aching in your muscles. I'm not going to let you get sicker because you beat Bowser!"

She was right, they did seem ill. They had a high fever, aching muscles, and they were sweating. They also looked ill, felt weak, and a cough erupted from their throats once in a while. Getting sicker by beating Bowser was impossible now, because they couldn't even beat him right now. Luckily, Bowser wasn't in the mood for kidnapping today.

"What if he does kidnap you before we're better?" asked Luigi tiredly.

She put her hand between their bodies and leaned closer to them. "Don't worry, it will be fine. I've sent a very special person here to see you,"

In the hallway, a penguin skipped next to Dr. Toadley, who was walking with her. She was filled with joy, since Peach sent him to help the Mario Bros. Dr. Toadley, on the other hand, was irritated with her. He was in a bad mood today, but he didn't know why. It was possibly because his pet bird was squawking in the middle of the night again and he didn't get enough sleep.

"Yay, Sickie Episode!" she exclaimed as she skipped.

Getting a bit irritated, he yelled, "Madz, should you stop skipping? I think you should!"

She stopped and floated closer to him. "You aren't usually like this. Are you ok?"

He looked away at the ground and answered, "Am I fine? Of course I am. I'm just very tired and that makes me grumpy"

"I thought being tired makes you overly dramatic,"

"No, is that an overload of stress? It is. Will you tell Fawful you've been with the Mario Bros?" He stared at Madz with anger, "You better not,"

A bit intimidated, Madz flew by his side and only glanced at him occasionally.

In the bedroom, Peach was slowly moving her hand on Mario's forehead. It felt hot, but she was still doing a motherly expression.

"You're going to be just fine," she assured.

Soon, Dr. Toadley and Madz came in the room. Surprised, Peach put her hand off of Mario's forehead and kneeled down close to Dr. Toadley.

"Why did you bring Madz here? She comes from a step family of villains!" she whispered.

"She followed me here, so did I have a choice? Not really…"

"Did she start begging to come here?"

"Yes she did…"

As they were doing their "whispering conversation", Madz hopped on the bed and sat down. She glanced at Mario, then Luigi, and smiled.

"Yay, Sickie Episode!" she exclaimed again. The Mario Bros. glanced at each other and stared at Madz. They didn't know why there was a penguin on their bed, but she did seem happy for some reason.

When they were done, they quickly turned their heads to Madz. The doctor grabbed her and put her into Peach's hands. She calmed down after that.

"Should you stay here? Yes you should," he commanded.

Upset, she began to wiggle and kick to get out. Still, she could not get out of Peach's grip, so she calmed down again.

"Who is that penguin?" wondered Luigi.

"Should you ignore her? I think you should. Now, let's see what you have…"

He went up to the bed and took out his crystal ball. Putting it on the soft blanket, he gestured them to look into it. Luigi, who was on the right side, had to lean over to look at it.

"Are you men ill with illness? Indeed you are. Is it serious? Possibly. And now, what do you have…"

The crystal ball showed the Zeekeeper flying through the air in a book. Confused, Peach asked, "What does that mean?"

"I think I know what it means!" exclaimed Madz, "The Zeekeeper, from the past, is flying in a story, which is usually past tense. The past tense of fly is 'flew', so they have the flu!"

Surprised, Dr. Toadley turned toward Madz again. "How did you know?"

"I visit your clinic to look at the sick people almost every day! How wouldn't I know?"

He was a bit irritated from his bad mood, but he let it go and turned his head to the Mario Bros. again.

"You just need some rest. Will I be outside? I will,"

He took his crystal ball and walked out the door. Peach kneeled down, let go of Madz, and stood up to walk to the Mario Bros.

"You poor things, having to handle the flu," she said with concern and pity. They both gazed at her tiredly, making her worry even more.

"Here, I'll take your temperature, I'll be right back," she half-whispered, half-said before she left the room. What she forgot to take with her was Madz the Penguin, who was sitting on the floor. Looking both ways first, she ran and jumped onto the blanket. She climbed up and went between them.

"Finally, I can be with you!"

In the middle of the sentence, they closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep. It was just what the doctor, or fortune teller, ordered.

"Huh? No one falls asleep like that when they're near me!"

She took a few steps toward Luigi and found his mustache. According to Starlow, it feels a bit like rubber when she pulled it. It was time to see if that was true or not.

"Are you really made out of rubber?" she asked herself before pulling Luigi's mustache. The only thing it had in common with rubber was its strength. When she let go, it quickly went back to its normal position.

"Huh, it wasn't like I thought it was like…" she murmured to herself. Mario woke up and saw her close to Luigi.

_What is she doing? _He thought to himself.

Seeing Mario was awake, she ran close to him and exclaimed, "Yay, Sickie Episode!"

Puzzled, he asked, "Why are you-a so happy?"

"I love sick people!"

She giggled with joy until she heard the door unlock. Peach didn't want anyone disturbing them, so she had to lock the door when she came out. Surprised, Madz hid behind the pillows when she came in the room. Peach was holding two thermometers in her hand, one for each brother. She sat on the bed, leaned over to them, and put one thermometer in each mouth.

"Mario, why are you awake? Didn't you hear what the doctor said?"

"But the penguin was-a here,"

Bewildered, she replied, "You mean Madz? She can't be here now. I put her down, and…wait, where is Madz?"

Before she got off the bed, the thermometers beeped. She took them out of their mouths and checked the temperatures on them. Mario and Luigi's temperatures were 37.5 and 37.6 Celsius, respectively.

"Oh, you both have fevers!" she exclaimed, "Mario, maybe you're having hallucinations from the fever. She might be with Dr. Toadley or looking around for more sick people. Now, I'm going to go see if the temperatures are normal for you guys. Do you need anything?"

"My throat is-a bit dry, maybe some water?"

She nodded and walked out of the room. After she closed the door and locked it again, Madz jumped out from the pillows and went up to Mario.

"You should go to-a Dr. Toadley," he suggested.

"Why would I do that when you guys are sick?" she asked, but it was a rhetorical question.

"You're-a right, hallucination. Why would you-a hide behind the pillows when I'm-a sick?"

She got a bit intimidated by the comment, but she got a bit tougher mentally. "Oh, I'm a hallucination? No, I'm a penguin! I'm Madz the Penguin!"

He giggled a bit, but that lead to him coughing in his arm. When he was done with his dry coughs, he did a serious expression.

"Said the penguin who-a is with a psychic doctor,"

Offended, she countered back, "Psychic doctors?! I had to beg to let him take me here! He took me here, a thing my stepfather would never let me do, or else he would have fury! You know what, I'll prove he's a good doctor!"

She honked loudly to call him. After a few seconds, Peach and Dr. Toadley ran to the room and opened the door.

"Madz! Should you leave me like that ever again? No you should not!"

He grabbed onto Madz, and took him away from the Mario Bros. Relieved, Peach leaned toward Mario.

"Did you make her honk to call us?" she wondered.

"Yes, she was keeping me awake,"

Dr. Toadley scowled at her and scolded, "Madz, have you reminded me of last night when Birdley had squawking hiccups? Yes you have! Now I'm even grumpier!"

Peach giggled a bit and answered, "I thought you laugh when someone has the hiccups! Does he still have them?"

He blushed with embarrassment, but the cloth blocked some of the blush. "Umm, I was awake because I was laughing…and I'm trying to stay away from him because he still has them…"

Peach giggled some more, until Luigi woke up slowly.

"What happened…?" he asked drowsily.

"Maybe it's a good idea if we let them rest some more…" said Peach quietly.

Dr. Toadley nodded as he walked out the door with Madz in his arms. Peach turned off the lights and saw them closing their eyes, trying to fall asleep. She smiled and whispered something to them. When she left, they smiled at what she just said.

"Sweet dreams, lovely Mario Bros…"

**Awww, that was sweet. If anyone doesn't know, Madz is my OC. She's the stepdaughter of Fawful, so that explains why Dr. Toadley didn't want her near them. Hmmm, I wonder what squawking hiccups sound like. Wait, do parrots (or cockatoos, I think he's a cockatoo of some sort) get hiccups? To figure that out, I need to know if they have diaphragms. To figure that out, I need the internet. To the internet!**

**By the way, the flu symptoms mentioned here are ones I had to look up. I'm the exact opposite of sickly; I don't get sick often. Yes, the internet was something I had to use. I think I got Bellyaching Toadley all wrong because I didn't look up the flu. Oh well, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
